Tyler Flynn
'''Tyler Flynn ''(czyt. Tajler Flyn) ''- '''postać wymyślona przez Sebolęęę. Wygląd Tyler to drobny chłopak o krótkich kruczoczarnych włosach, których nigdy nie układa. Ma jasną cerę i sercowatą twarz. Jego oczy są jasnozielone, a brwi wysoko uniesione. Nastolatek nosi okulary o białych oprawkach z którymi nigdy się nie rozstaje. Tyler ma mały nos, który niestety często mu się zatyka. To sprawiło, że chłopak przywyknął do oddychania swoimi wąskimi ustami, które prawie zawsze są otwarte niczym Europa Zachodnia na imigrantów. Jego szyja jest krótka i chuda. Ma patyczkowate kończyny, którymi nie potrafi nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Prawie cały czas chodzi przygarbiony. Ubiera się w niebieską koszulkę z krótkim rękawem na którą zarzuca stary czarny płaszcz. Do jego nóg przylegają brązowe spodnie, a na stopy Tyler zakłada niemodne białe trampki. Chłopak unika koszul z różnymi wzorami. Śpi w czarnych dresach i fioletowej podkoszulce z czerwoną plamą, której nie da się doprać. Na wf-ie ćwiczy w szarej koszulce i granatowych spodenkach. Nawet podczas tej lekcji nie zdejmuje okularów. Jedynie robi to podczas pływania (czyli prawie nigdy), do którego służą mu niebieskie kąpielówki, ciasne żółto-czarne okularki, błękitne zatyczki do nosa, biały czepek i nadmuchiwana czerwona kamizelka. Na specjalne okazje wyciąga z szafy czarną koszulkę zapinaną na guziki oraz eleganckie szare spodnie. Osobowość Usposobienie Tyler to cichy nastolatek, który ma duże problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z rówieśnikami. Nie potrafi z nimi rozmawiać, jąka się i przestawia wyrazy. Szczególne pośmiewisko robi z siebie podczas konwersacji z dziewczynami. Mówi nieodpowiednie rzeczy na ich temat, gada bzdury... Problemów nie ma jedynie w rozmowach z rodziną oraz internetowymi przyjaciółmi. To z nimi potrafi swobodnie pogawędzić na wszystkie tematy. Ukrywając się w sieci pod nazwą Tylerix123, podaje się za bogatego i umięśnionego chłopaka, który trochę przypomina znienawidzonego przez Tyler'a jego starszego brata, Brandona. Nastolatek jest pechowcem i wszystko, czego dotknie, od razu się psuje czy rozbija. Z jego rąk ciągle wypadają drogie szklane rzeczy, a pod nogami znikąd pojawiają się różne przedmioty, które przewracają szesnastolatka. Tyler nie potrafi zrobić wielu rzeczy, nie umie nawet zaparzyć herbaty. Trudność sprawiają mu podstawowe umiejętności, m.in. jazda na rowerze. Często choruje. Ma skłonność do podejmowania nieprzemyślanych decyzji oraz wpadania w tarapaty, z których najczęściej wyciąga go Brandon. Chłopak nie potrafi szybko biegać czy zrobić skrętoskłonu. Takie czynności najczęściej kończą się kontuzją i wizytą w szpitalu. Tyler boi się wszystkiego - od pająków aż po sześciolatki spożywające lizaka. Posiada wiele fobii. Ludzie często nie zauważają tak niskiego i chudego chłopca, który musi zwracać na siebie uwagę, by w końcu ktoś krzyknął do niego "Hej!". Nastolatek bywa czasem wredny i opryskliwy w stosunku do innych osób. Jest bardzo nieśmiały i unika rozmów. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Tyler spędza bardzo dużo czasu przed komputerem, rozmawiając z internetowymi przyjaciółmi i grając w przeróżne gry, w których osiąga bardzo wysokie wyniki i zajmuje miejsca w czołówkach rankingów jako Tylerix123. I tylko w tym nastolatek osiąga dobre wyniki. Ze wszystkiego innego jest kiepski, ma dwie lewe ręce. Marzenia Do marzeń Tyler'a na pewno można zaliczyć tytuł jednego z najlepszych e-sportowców na świecie. Chłopak chciałby brać udział w wielu zawodach komputerowych. Oprócz tego chciałby udowodnić rodzinie (a zwłaszcza bratu), że jest coś wart, a Brandonowi chciałby pokazać, że jest lepszy od niego chociaż w jednej dziedzinie. W dodatku marzy o posiadaniu bionicznych mocy. Relacje Otoczenie Jeżeli ktoś Tyler'a nie zna, to go nie lubi. Chłopak nigdy nie był lubiany. Nieznane są tego przyczyny. Szenastolatek samą swoją obecnością srpawia, że najszczęśliwszym osobom uśmiech schodzi z twarzy. Ludzie w drużynie w G-League Of Legends utrzymują z nim kontakt tylko po to, żeby być z jednym z najlepszych graczy. Brandon Flynn Tyler nienawidzi swojego starszego brata. Jest w nim we wszystkim lepszy, co sprawia, że czarnowłosy żyje w cieniu Brandona. Chłopak chciałby mu pokazać, że przerasta go w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie, jednak każda próba udowodnienia tego kończy się spektakularną porażką Tyler'a. Chłopak żyje w świadomości, że Brandon też go nienawidzi, jednak nie okazuje tego. Kruczowłosy nie dostrzega tego, że jego brat codziennie ratuje go przed śmiercią. Nigdy mu za to nie dziękuje - pragnie za to jego śmierci. Brandon zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że młodszy brat go nienawidzi. Uwielbia robić mu żarty i ośmieszać publicznie. Mimo to, często wydostaje go z trudnych sytuacji. Codziennie też ratuje mu życie. Brązowowłosy lubi swojego brata, pomimo tego, iż uwielbia się śmiać z jego niezdarności. Wie też, że Tyler zazdrości mu bionicznych mocy, jednak nie traktuje tego poważnie. Izabela Flynn Tyler zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak jest traktowany przez matkę. Nigdy nie mówi jej o swoich uczuciach. Trzyma wewnątrz siebie całe cierpienie spowodowane przez pragnienie odczucia matczynej miłości. Chłopak nikomu nie mówi, że jest niekochany przez Izabelę, a jednym z jego marzeń jest być przez nią chociaż raz szczerze przytulonym. Izabela nie przepada za swoim synem. Obwinia go o śmierć Fineasza, choć wie, że on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na twarz Tyler'a, przypomina jej się zmarły mąż. Bardzo chciałaby przelać choć odrobinę miłości na niego, ale nie potrafi. Z tego powodu wewnętrznie cierpi. Przez to zamknęła się na ludzi. Moranica Davenport Tyler poznał Moranicę, gdy poszedł do szkoły. Zapamiętał ją jako obrzydzającą i wstrętną kobietę. Tymczasem rudowłosa miała problemy z zapamiętaniem go. Podczas gdy innych uczniów zawsze kojarzyła z wyglądu, a ich imiona tylko plątała, tak Tyler'a zapominała każdego dnia. Gdy chłopak przychodził do szkoły, wypytwała się o jego dane. Dopiero kiedy Brandon mówił jej, że to jej brat, Moranica uświadamiała sobie, że brązowowłosy nie jest jedynakiem. A gdy kobieta przypominała sobie o tym, kim jest Tyler, była dla niego oschła i wredna, bardziej niż dla innych. Flynn również jej nie lubi. Uważa ją za potwora. Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht Tyler był najmniej lubianym sąsiadem Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichta. Mężczyzna nigdy nie dawał mu cukierków, podczas gdy inne dzieci z okolicy doświadczały deszczu słodyczy. Zawsze patrzył na niego oschle i unikał rozmów z nim. Tyler również nie przepadał za swoim sąsiadem. Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht, który uwielbiał monitorować życie mieszkańców okolicy, nigdy nie kontrolował, co robi Tyler - szenastolatek był jedyną osobą, której życie prywatne nie interesowało Austriaka. Wystąpienia Szkoła z internatem Sezon 3 *Poznajcie nasze dzieci; *Witaj, szkoło!; *Debata; *Twoje oczy są piękne niczym kostka do sedesu Historia Tyler urodził się w 2024 roku jako drugi syn Fineasza i Izabeli. Kilka miesięcy po jego narodzinach Fineasz postanowił wszczepić mu bioniczny chip, podobnie jak jemu starszemu bratu. Niestety, podczas prac nad urządzeniem, czerwonowłosy popełnił błąd, za co zapłacił życiem. W wieku pięciu lat zainteresował się grami komputerowymi, na które wkrótce zaczął poświęcać cały swój wolny czas. Sprawiło to, że nie miał żadnych przyjaciół w prawdziwym świecie. Stał się również bardzo niezdarny. Inne informacje *Początkowo to on miał mieć na imię Brandon, jednak autor zamienił braci imionami Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie